It is known that the abnormal cells in general and the neoplastic cells in particular are poor in potassium, a fact which is considered as including and enhancing their abnormal character. It is also known that the blood plasma of subjects with such abnormal conditions is especially rich in potassium, apparently due to the body's attempt to correct the cellular potassium deficiency. The form under which the potassium is circulating in the blood, that is, mainly as ceruloplasmin, however, is not the proper form from which the potassium can be taken by the abnormal cells.